Historically, third-party content items displayed alongside search results have been text-based. Recently, it has been found that image-based third-party content have a higher click through rate than text-based third-party content, so there is a desire to provide an easy way for third-party content providers to create image-based third-party content items at scale. The majority of online advertisers are small and medium businesses that don't have the creative budget and oftentimes, also lack the technical ability to create compelling image-based third-party content.